There You'll Be
by wolfsbabe midnight
Summary: A 1XR. I can not tell without giving the story away, but it is a love story/songfic.


There You'll Be

There You'll Be

By Brenda Bronson (baskbr@juno.com)

Disclaimers:Characters do not belong to me.Neither does the song in this story sang by Faith Hill from the soundtrack Pearl Harbor.The story idea is mine however.

Warnings:G or PG rated, not sure.This is a 1xR song fic, if you don't like the two or hate song fics turn around now.Enjoy this song fic.

Relena sat in her Room looking out the window.She was thinking about her long time crush.It had been a year since she had last seen him.Thinking of that promise that he made her.At that moment her face being so close to his.The expression in his eyes, and on his face that she had seen.Then seeing him fly off in his gundam.

When I think back on these times 

_And the dreams we left behind_

_I'll be glad 'coz I was blessed to get to have you in my life_

_When I look back on those days_

_I'll look and see your face_

_You were right there for me_

_ _

***Relena's thoughts***

"Heero… where ever you are. I'll wait for you.I don't care if it takes you ten years to come back, I'll wait.I love you.I know you're somewhere out there.

Relena continued to stare outside, looking at the sky.Unknown to Relena, Heero was watching her through the shadows.

In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky 

_In my heart there'll always be a place for you, for all my life_

_I'll keep a part of you with me_

_And everywhere, I am there you'll be_

_Everywhere I am there you'll be_

_ _

***Heero's thoughts***

" I watch you in your room, almost every night.You look at the stars looking like you long for me to be by your side.You're so beautiful.I tried to get rid of you a long time ago, but I can't.Why do you love someone like me?There's something about you that makes me want to be around you. It took me a year, but I think deep down I'm in love with you, even if I never show it or say it.

_ _

Well you showed me how it feels 

_To feel the sky with in my reach_

_And I always will remember_

_All the strength you gave to me_

_Your love made me make it though_

_(Oh) I owe so much to you_

_You were right there for me_

_ _

Heero was thinking to himself: `Maybe I should talk to her.It hurts me to see her almost cry in her room without anyone knowing`.

~There was a knock on Relena's Balcony Window~

Relena: " That's strange."Relena looked outside through the balcony to see who's knocking on the window. "Heero…" She opens the door and steps back to let him inside the room.

_In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky_

_In my heart there'll always be a place for you, for all my life_

_I'll keep a part of you with me_

_And everywhere, I am there you'll be_

_Everywhere I am there you'll be_

_ _

" Heero…I've missed you."

" and I've missed you."

"I'm glad your back."

"I made a promise to you, and I'm keeping that promise"

"How long are you going to stay before you run off again?"

"Since there is no war, I can stay as long as you would like me to stay. Do you want me to stay?"

" Oh Heero…of course I do."

Relena moves closer to Heero and hugs him. Putting her face on his chest.Then Heero warps his arms around her to her surprise.

_'Coz I always saw in you my light, my strength_

_And I want to thank you now for all the ways_

_You were right there for me_

_You were right there for me always_

_ _

"You want me to get you your own room?"

"You can if you want to, but I really just want to be near you"

Relena's eyes brighten

"You can stay in my room with me tonight if you want"

"Sure"

"Do you have anything you might need for tomorrow?"

" Yeah, it's in my hotel, I'll leave in the morning and go check-out of the hotel room and come back here."

"ok"

"Haven't you had a long day? Shouldn't you go to sleep?"

"yeah. Heero…"

"yeah?"

" I love you"

Heero's eyes soften

"I love you too"

Relena smiles up at him.

"Why don't you take your shoes and socks off"

Heero takes his socks and shoes off.

Relena lays in her bed (Queen size) and looks at Heero.Heero lays down next to her and puts his arms around her and closes his eyes.Soon they both fall asleep to peaceful dreams.

_In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky_

_In my heart there'll always be a place for you, for all my life_

_I'll keep a part of you with me_

_And everywhere I am there you'll be_

_ _

_ _

~Epilogue~

The morning sun shone into Relena's eyes, waking her. She looked to her side to see if Heero had left to go get his stuff.He was indeed gone.She got up out of her bed and started to walk downstairs when she saw a note on her desk.

It read:

Dear Relena,

It's now 7:30 when I wrote this.I'm leaving my hotel.I will be back around nine or ten.I will come through your front door.It would be a bit strange if I were to come in through your window and walk downstairs.See you then.

Heero 

Relena continues out her room, down towards the kitchen. Pargan gives her a home cooked breakfast.

Pargan: "Miss Relena, How are you this morning?"

Relena: "Perfect. I got a visitor last night."

Pargan: "oh"

Relena: "Yeah, it was Heero. He's going to stay here for a while. Do you think you could make up a room for him by my room?" 

Pargan: "As you wish Miss Relena"

An hour later, Heero is back. Relena and Heero are sitting in the living room talking.

Heero: "Thanks for letting me stay"

Relena: "You're welcome Heero"

Heero: "um…I've been meaning to ask you. Would you go out to dinner with me tonight?"

Relena smiles and tells him yes.

They go out to dinner that night.A few weeks later they're still together, falling deeper in love.By that time they have told Duo, Quatre, Trowa, Zechs, Hilde, Noin, and the rest of the gang.

A year passes…

Heero: "Relena…can I ask you something?"

Relena: "yes Heero?"

Heero: "Relena, (down on one knee) would you do me the honor and marry me, and be my wife?"

~Nearly crying~

Relena: "yes Heero, yes"

Heero stands up and leans down, kisses her in happiness, and smiles down at her.They have a beautiful wedding on April the 16th.As the years go by they have four children; two boys, two girls. They have 14 grandchildren (two of their kids have two children, the other two have three), and have a happy ever after and die old together.Even the emotionless soldier has emotions.

And everywhere I am there you'll be 

_And there you'll be_

_ _

The End 

** **

Author's notes:

I hope you enjoyed this song fic.Please review this for me. Flames or no flames so I can make improvements or at least know what to not to try to do next time, or even me a challenging idea for a fan fiction.Thanks for reading.Also thanks to Iris for Beta Reading this!!

Brenda


End file.
